


[VID] Monster - Will Graham

by kronette



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: I'd just mainlined all of Hannibal in about two weeks, then not a week later, heard "Monster" on the radio and nearly drove onto the shoulder so I could type some of the lyrics into my phone so I could find out the artist and get it immediately. This is my design.





	

Streaming on [YouTube](https://youtu.be/NCvnkwyEx4I)


End file.
